One Way Or Another
by Thireven
Summary: *DISCONTINUED* When Jak ends up in the world of Pokemon, he'll have to team up with a Pikachu to find out how he came there, why Eco and Metals Heads have appeared, and what the evil groups of the world are planning with the Legendaries.
1. And Who Is This?

**Chapter 1**

"Ugh…"

"W-Wake up sir. P-Please?"

Blue eyes opened slightly, eyesight blurry as the young man glanced upwards slightly. His green bangs hung infront of his eyes slightly, obscuring part of his vision, yet he could still see the small, yellow creature standing before him. He reached upwards, covering his eyes with his right hand as he groaned. "Wha-Where?" He muttered quietly to himself, dizzy and disoriented. He couldn't remind anything right then-where he had been before he had collapsed; why he was wearing what he was; and even his name. …Why can't I…remember…? Everything is so…blurry… He pushed himself upwards, green-yellow hair falling forward and covering his face. The tattered green shirt he wore was covered in grass and dirt, as were his ripped green pants. On the shirt was red writing, though he didn't know what it said. He wore no shoes, his feet were only bandaged. When he reached up to rub his head…he felt that his ears were long.

Quite long.

He shook his head, rubbing it as he pushed himself into a more vertical position, sitting on his legs. He groaned, looking downwards and closing his eyes as his head began to pound, hard.

"S-Sir?"

He glanced upwards before nearly jumping backwards. The creature was small, standing on its hind paws, which had three toes. One of its tiny arms was stretched outwards, each arm having five fingers. Two circles marked its cheeks, each red, and its eyes were a dark brown, nearly black. It's ears poked upwards, the tips black. Its fur-or what appeared to be fur-spiked outwards to the right., somewhat in the air, before coming down and covering the creatures' right eye slightly. Its tail was almost the shape of a lightning bolt, but the end of it was instead curved inwards at the middle similar to a M instead of being flat. On its back was two brown stripes, and the base of its tail have brown on it. It tilted its head to the side, somewhat curiously, as it stepped forward, paws quietly touching the ground.

"Are you alright?" The creature asked. By the sound of voice, the young man could tell that it was female. She seemed to frown, hopping onto his leg and scuttling upwards slightly, just enough to reach his face. "Are you alright?" She repeated. He looked confused for a moment, wondering how such a creature could talk, but shook his head and cleared his throat.

The one thing that he remembered was that he had never, once in his life, talked.

He was tempted to point to his throat, but he blinked back the idea and cleared his throat again. "Hurts," he managed to choke out, looking upwards slightly, "a lot." The creature jumped back down, landing in the rather tall grass. Her tail poked out from the top of the greenery as she ducked down, and she appeared again shortly, holding a small blue berry-like object. "I was afraid of that," she said, "so I brought this!" The young man was yet again confused, and he tilted his head to the side as the creature held up the berry. "Here-eat it! Oran berries are very, very good for you. I promise!" She announced happily. Weakly, he reached outwards, plucking the berry from her paws and raising it to his face to examine it.

"Go on."

He slid it into his mouth, biting down on it. The juice of it was sweet, and he slowly and methodically began to chew it. He shortly swallowed it, the look in his eyes showing the creature that he had enjoyed it.

"You talk much?" She asked, climbing back onto his leg. He looked down, blue eyes meeting brown.

"Not usually."

"And…why is that?"

"I'm a-I mean…I…"

The creature tilted her head to the side as the young man reached up, rubbing his throat. "I was a…a mute…," he said quietly. The creature blinked, looking him over before shaking her body. "Was a mute? I wonder what cured you…," she said to herself, folding her small arms. Her eyes widened suddenly, and she blushed, looking towards him. "I'm so sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I am known as a Pikachu, a species of Pokemon that live on this world. My name is Angina Fulma Hiran," she said. She bowed slightly before looking up, noticing the rather confused and comical look on the young man's face.

"Angina Ful-"

"Please, please, call me Angie," Angie interrupted, smiling softly. The young man's head fell downwards, and he glanced to the side as the Pikachu giggled.

"So, may I ask what you're name is?"

"My name…?"

"Yes. What is it?"

He closed his eyes, sighing as he searched through the few remaining memories that he possessed. Strange, there was the face of a young woman, perhaps even a teenager…but he pushed that off and continued his search. A few names drifted into his mind: Sig, Torn, Krew…though those did not seem correct. Something about this didn't actually feel like his name. He did not know for sure why he had that feeling.

Then, finally, a name that seemed correct:

Jak.

He cleared his throat once more, glancing at Angie as she smiled up at him.

"My name is…Jak."

0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

Ash grinned to himself-it was good to be back in Pallet Town, his birthplace. This was a small town that was partly in the woods-a small grassy path went through the forest. The south end of town was where the land met the ocean. The teen was quite proud of himself, and for many reasons. He ran a hand through his messy black hair, pulling off his red hat with his left hand. He raised his head slightly, sniffing the air as a breeze blew past. He could smell the ocean.

He had switched his outfit yet again. Usually he got new clothes whenever he went to a new region-the only exception to that was when he went to Johto back when he was ten, but that had been a while back. Now he wore a simple red vest, black shirt, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. He glanced downwards and he felt something brush up against his leg, and found his best friend and partner, Pikachu, rubbing against his leg.

"(It's so good to be back!)" Pikachu announced with a small 'Pi!'. Ash smiled.

"You're about as happy as me, huh?" Ash said, laughing as he squatted down and rubbed Pikachu's head. "Cha~" Pikachu murmured, leaning in as Ash began to scratch his head. Ash grinned, scooping up Pikachu and holding the electric mouse carefully in his arms. "How about we go see my mom?" He asked. Pikachu smiled, rubbing against Ash's chest.

Ash quickly walked towards his house before pausing, hearing the rustling of grass outside of town-Pikachu heard it better, though, and the Pokemon stood up on Ash's shoulder, ears twitching. "Pi…" Ash turned his head to look at Pikachu, who was looking over at the woods. "Something wrong, buddy?" He asked. A spark jumped off of Pikachu's cheek as he lowered himself, growling slightly. Ash took that as a yes-and a serious one at that. He would visit his mother later. Turning to his right, he began to walk towards the woods, Pikachu carefully looking forward. "Pika…" Ash looked at his best friend again before walking quicker, somewhat uncertain about this. He slowed down as he spotted someone sitting down, more or less on his legs, with a Pikachu standing infront of him.

"Who're you? You look hurt."

The man glanced up, blue eyes piercing into brown eyes. Ash swallowed uneasily before smiling, holding up his hands as he walked forward. "Hey, hey, I'm a friend-" Ash began, but was cut off as the man's stare hardened into a harsh glare.

"Friend? You?" He snapped, quickly jumping to his feet. "J-Jak, p-please calm down," the female Pikachu said, waving her arms. Jak, the man, glanced down, looking at the Pokemon. "Why should I?" He snapped again, glaring back up at Ash. "Jak, settle down, please. You're kind of scaring me...," the Pikachu said, backing away from Jak. He looked back down at her before squatting, reaching out and firmly planting his hand on her head, directly in-between her ears. "I'm sorry Angie. I'm just not used to seeing others...," he muttered. Ash looked from Angie to Jak before clearing his throat. "I'm sorry for interrupting you or freaking you out, really," the teen said, shaking his head. "I honestly didn't mean it...Also, is that Pikachu talking?" He added, chuckling as Angie yelped and scrambled behind Jak, finally spotting the Pikachu sitting on Ash's shoulder. "H-He's a Trainer! Jak, keep him away from me. I don't want to be caught," she whispered. Jak looked up at Ash, taking a defensive stance. Ash nearly jumped out of his skin, but took a deep breath and smiled. "Hey, I won't take your friend away from you," he said. He smiled as Jak glanced down at Angie before relaxing, shifting his position.

Angie poked her head out from behind Jak's leg before watching as the male Pikachu jumped down and walked over to her. She smiled, moving out from behind Jak to meet the male. "Hi," she said shyly. Pikachu grinned, holding out a paw to Angie. She happily took it, and they shook paws. "(It's nice to meet you,)" Pikachu stated, watching as Angie blushed and looked away. "It's nice to meet you too…," she said. "I haven't seen another Pikachu since I was real small." Pikachu tilted his head to the side, moving closer to Angie. "(You haven't?)" He asked. She shook her head. "(Well, then, you're in luck! So, how about we be friends?)" He inquired. Angie looked up at him, surprised, before nodding. "Y-yeah…Jak's the first friend I've ever had, so…having another friend is good…," she said. Pikachu frowned, gently grabbing her paw. "(Ash'll be your friend too!)" He smiled as she looked up, blinking. "Ash…?" She asked.

"That's me," the teen said.

"Oh. N-Nice to meet you…"

"This is all fine and dandy," Jak said, folding his arms, "but where am I?" Ash looked over at the older male, a confused look crossing his face. "What do you mean-wait, what are you wearing? That looks like prison clothes! And that writing…," the teen said, tilting his head to the side. Jak glanced down at his shirt, eyebrows knitting in frustration. "I…can't remember anything about it…," he muttered to himself. "Amnesia…Man, you've got it bad…," Ash said. He blinked as Jak looked back up at him, narrowing his eyes.

"Amnesia?"

"Yeah. Do you not know what that is?"

Jak looked away, folding his arms and closing his eyes. Angie and Pikachu glanced up at him, watching as he took deep breaths. "…That's…memory loss, right?" The older male said. Ash nodded, before realizing that Jak's eyes were still closed. "Yeah. Maybe you hit your head," Ash suggested. Jak shook his head in response, opening his right eye. "I would've had a headache," Jak said. Ash shrugged, kneeling as Pikachu walked back over to him. "Good point," Ash said. Pikachu jumped onto his friend's shoulder, turning around so that he could look at Jak and Angie. Ash stood back up.

"Well, I can't just leave you out here…Even if you do look a bit strange…," Ash said, subtly pointing out Jak's ears. In response, Jak reached up, feeling his long ears. When he looked at Ash, he could see that the younger male's ears were small and round. "Come with me. I can take you to Professor Oak's lab. Maybe he can help you some how," Ash said, looking at the sky as he thought. "He could contact the others as well…"

"Others?"

"Yeah. There's quite a few professors that live here…Well, not here as in this town, but in other regions. Oak lives here, in Johto there's Ivy and Elm, in Hoenn there's Burch, Sinnoh has…I can't remember who, and Unova has Juniper," Ash said. "They study Pokemon."

"You mean there are more?"

"More what?"

"Pokemon."

"Oh. Yeah, there's are hundreds of them, maybe even thousands," Ash said, waving off the question. "Come on. I need to get you to Oak's place."

0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

"Ah, Ash, welcome-"

Oak immediately paused mid-sentence, a surprised look crossing the old man's face as he looked at Jak, who was standing behind Ash and looking around the lab, examining it. Angie, the female Pikachu, was perched happily on Jak's head, leaning forward with her paws near his eyebrows. Oak's own eyebrows raised in shock and curiosity. "My my, who is this young man?" Oak asked, taking a few steps forward. Jak glanced at him, noticing the movement, and narrowed his eyes. Ash glanced back at Jak, making a slicing motion near his own throat. "Don't go all commando on Professor Oak," he whispered to Jak harshly. Jak rolled his eyes slightly and went back to looking around. Ash walked forward, holding out a hand to Oak, who happily took it. They shook hands, and Oak led Ash further into the lab.

Ash noted that none of the assistants were there. That worked in his favor. Maybe he was just having good luck today. Oak paused, taking a seat near his table, and Ash occupied the chair beside the professor.

"Ash, who is that?"

"His name is Jak…He's kinda lost."

"Lost…?"

"Yeah. You see, I just kinda found him outside of town with that Pikachu on his head," Ash said. Oak glanced at Jak before quickly turning his attention back to Ash as he saw the long-eared man looking towards him. "He seems strange enough, with those ears," Oak said. Ash shrugged. "I've seen stranger things in my life," he joked. Oak laughed slightly, nodding in agreement. "Anyways, he says he doesn't remember much. From what I can tell, he just remembers his name. I feel sorry for the guy."

"Amnesia?"

"Yeah, that's what I guessed."

Jak walked over, waiting as Angie jumped down onto the table before taking a seat. "There's just one thing I want to ask," the young man said. "Can you or can't you help me?" Oak looked down, folding his arms as he silently thought to himself. "Perhaps. Nothing is lost, just forgotten. There has to be a way that I can help you to remember. Perhaps something to trigger your memory," the professor said, somewhat to himself.

"Ah yes, I just remembered-Ash, there is something I wish you to see," Oak said. He stood and walked over to the other side of the room, moving a pile of papers before grabbing a black container. Ash blinked, raising an eyebrow as Oak carried the container over to the table. Setting it down, he typed a password into the lock on the front. With a hiss, it opened, revealing a glass tube.

With strange black and dark purple liquid.

Jak nearly froze upon seeing it, his blood turning to ice. He recognized this liquid, but from where. He concentrated hard, trying to remember, but his head started to throb. He continued his search, ignoring the pain. He suddenly found himself remembering something.

_A flash of a purple, lightning-like essence…_

_A mass of black ooze mostly hidden by a gate…_

_Pain surging through him as the lightning-like essence entered his body…_

"…to…Jak"

_Blood splattered walls…_

_Cell bars, rusty yet sturdy…_

"Earth to Jak!"

_Something with orange fur, but the image was hazy…_

"Yo! EARTH TO JAK!"

Jak looked up, internally wincing. He found that Ash was rather close to his face, and he frowned, scooting his chair backwards with a kick…to Ash's legs. Ash yelped, falling into his chair and rubbing his legs. Oak laughed slightly before glancing at the black ooze again. "Ash, as I was saying earlier, I'm going to contact that others about this," the professor said. He looked at Jak and noticed that the young man was staring intently at the container. "Jak?" He asked.

"I've…seen that before."


	2. Adventure Begins

**Chapter 2**

"You know what this substance is?" Oak asked. Jak closed his eyes, eyebrows furrowing. The memory of the pain came fresh, and he struggled to keep himself from crying out. It was agonizing. "I…I've seen it before…I can't remember," he stammered, opening his eyes to look at Oak, who frowned and sighed. "It's okay, my boy. You're memory will come back to you in time," the professor said. He sauntered over to his computer, turning it on as Ash leaned back in the chair, letting out a deep breath. "I didn't want to have go on another adventure," he grumbled, frowning at the thought of it. Jak looked at him, raising an eyebrow and watching as Ash shifted his position to look at the older male comfortably. "What's that look about?" He asked. Jak shrugged, turning away and leaning on the table with a sigh.

_Why can't I remember anything clearly? I remembered my name, and I remembered other names. But I couldn't remember who they really were. No faces came with those names…And what was that creature with the orange fur…? Why is this even happening to me?_

Ash glanced at Jak, noting his expression, and shifted. The silence was rather uncomfortable. At the other side of the room, Ash could hear Oak talking with one of the other professors-it sounded like Juniper. _"-…I understand. The others and I will investigate this. And Oak…be careful. There are new evils…-" _Ash couldn't hear the rest of the sentence, but he frowned. New evils? What could she mean by that? He looked at Jak, who looked disturbed, resting his head on his hands. "Jak? You okay?" Ash asked. The eldest of the two was shaking, hands gripped tightly.

"_-…are metal looking creatures…-"_

"_-…seem to attack without warning…-"_

Ash looked towards where Oak stood, a hard expression on the old man's face. "I understand. Are the police taking any actions as of right now?" Oak asked. Ash listened intently to what Juniper had to say. _"-Many towns and cities are being sealed off. We lost Nimbasa City last night. It'll be on the news soon. There will be mass panic,-" _Juniper said.

"There was something that I remembered," Jak said softly. Ash looked at him again, watching as Jak leaned forward more. "Those things…Are Metal Heads."

0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

"Professor Oak, just keep an eye out. I want to seal off Pallet town any way you can if you see one of those things," Juniper said. She watched as Oak nodded, and she leaned against the desk, staring intently at Oak through the camera. "And Oak," Juniper said, frowning. "Don't let Ash do anything stupid." Oak folding his arms, chuckling quietly to himself at the comment. _"-No worries, Juniper. I won't let him, I promise,-" _Oak said.

Bianca walked into the lab just then, Serperior slithering across the floor behind her. "Professor Juniper, I've got some bad news. The Pokemon League was attacked…," she said. Juniper, mouth agape with horror and surprise, spun around, looking at the blonde. "What? Is this true?" She asked. Bianca nodded, digging a Pokeball out of her bag. Juniper noted that Bianca's skirt was ripped and torn. "Alder told me to give you Volcarona," she said sadly. She handed Juniper the Pokeball, and the professor took it carefully, holding it in her right hand.

"Alder…," Juniper whispered to herself. She held to the Pokeball to her chest, sighing heavily. "This isn't good. Those monsters are just going to keep attacking. What are we going to do…?" She asked herself. Bianca turned around and walked out the front door of the lab, limping slightly. Juniper followed her to the door, leaning against the frame. Bianca paused, turning around to look at Juniper.

"Professor, please stay safe. I'm going to go meet up with Hilbert at Black City."

"I will, no worries."

Juniper smiled and watched as Bianca called out her Braviary. She climbed onto the bird Pokemon and was soon gone into the air. Juniper turned around and began to walk back towards the computer, where Oak was waiting to talk to her.

"_-Are you alright?-" _Oak asked. Juniper nodded, resting her elbows on the desk. "Yes, I suppose so. I just hope that Alder is alright…," she said. Oak nodded, looking down. _"-As do I. Losing a Champion would be devastating…-" _Juniper looked off to the side, setting down Volcarona's Pokeball. "I agree with you. The Champions and Elite Four are one of our last defenses…Their Pokemon are strong, but I wonder, are they strong enough to defeat the creatures?" She wondered aloud.

"_-Sadly, I doubt it. Only a Legendary could…-"_

Juniper's eyebrows raised. Oak realized what this meant, and he frowned. _"-Juniper, I know what you're thinking. I doubt that we can enlist the help of the Legendaries!-" _Oak exclaimed. Juniper turned towards him, placing her hands on the desk. "It's the only way! We must get their help!" She said. "If we don't, this world is doomed to wall. You know that!"

"_-I DO know that, Juniper, but that does not mean- -"_

"Oak, listen to yourself! You're basically trying to-"

"_Juniper, have some common sense! Legendaries won't help- -"_

"If it means saving their world-"

"_-They don't care about humanity- -"_

"Oak!" Juniper yelled loudly. "Listen to me. If we don't get the help of the Legendaries, humanity and Pokemon alike will die. Do you want that? Will you be willing to help me get their help or not?" She asked. Oak gave her a serious look before sighing. _"-…I shall try.-" _

"_Thank you, Prof-"_

She tumbled forward as a shock ran through the building. Objects, books, Pokeballs, and other things began to tumble down off of the tables and shelves. Frantic, Juniper spun around, eyes widening in horror.

And she screamed.

_0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0_

"Juniper!" Oak yelled. Ash and Jak jumped to their feet, rushing over, Angie and Pikachu quickly following. The two Pokemon jumped onto the desk and watched as Juniper was thrown backwards towards the screen. The connection was lost, leaving only static. "They already arrived there?" Oak asked himself. Ash looked at Oak, frowning. "Time to give me some of my Pokemon. I'm going out there," he said. Turning around, he began to walk towards the back door. Jak followed him, waiting a moment to allow Angie and Pikachu to jump onto his shoulders before proceeding.

"Ash, Juniper told me not to let you be reckless! This is definitely reckless!" Oak called out. Jak glanced over his shoulder before ducking out the back door. As quickly as he could, Oak followed, more of less limping as he did so.

"Professor Oak, in all honesty, I don't care what Juniper said. I have to be reckless sometimes, and this calls for it. So, give me the pokeballs for Infernape, Tauros, and Buizel," Ash said. Oak sighed, knowing that arguing with the teenager would be pointless. "As you wish," the professor said. He left, and soon returned with a box of Pokeballs labeled 'Ash'. He set it down on the grass and dug out three Pokeballs, each with a small label. "Here," Oak said, handing Ash the Pokeballs. Ash took them and strode out farther into the yard.

"And…what about him?" Oak asked, pointing to Jak. Ash glanced back to the young man and folded his arms. "I'm going to let him borrow Staraptor, Sceptile, and Corphish," Ash said. "Don't worry, Jak, I'll show you them," Ash added, noticing the confused look on Jak's face.

0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

"You all ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be…"

"Come on, be more confident! We're gonna kick butt together! You know what, I think I'll let you keep those Pokemon. What do you say?"

"…But Ash-"

"Ah, ah, no buts!" Ash said, grinning. "…Oh, uh, hey Oak, you got any large flying Pokemon…?" Ash asked, looking over at the professor with an embarrassed chuckle. Oak sighed, walking back into the lab as the duo followed.

"You can borrow Dragonite, but please be careful," Oak said. He grabbed a Pokeball from his desk and handed it to Ash, who grinned. "Thank you Professor Oak. Now, come on Jak! Adventure awaits! YEAH!"

Jak was regretting agreeing to go with Ash.


End file.
